Please Me
"Please Me" is a song by American rapper Cardi B and American singer Bruno Mars, released as a single on February 15, 2019. Lyrics Uh, uh, yeah, come on Please me, baby Turn around and just tease me, baby You know what I want and what I need, baby (Let me hear you say) Please (Let me hear you say) Please Please me, baby Turn around and just tease me, baby You know what I want and what I need, baby (Let me hear you say) Please (Let me hear you say) Please (woo) Lollipoppin' (poppin'), twerkin' in some J's (ooh) On the dance floor (uh-huh), no panties in the way (nope) I take my time with it (ow), bring you close to me (ow) Don't want no young dumb shit Better fuck me like we listenin' to Jodeci I was tryna lay low (low), takin' it slow (slow) When I'm fuckin' again (ayy) Gotta celebrate, do you man look good? Better put him away If you can't sweat the weave out, you shouldn't even be out Dinner reservations like the pussy, you gon' eat out I'm gonna ride it, do it just how you like it Tonight and after that Let's do it one more time Girl, I ain't one for beggin', but now you got me beggin' Please me, baby Turn around and just tease me, baby You know what I want and what I need, baby (Let me hear you say) Please (Let me hear you say) Please (woo) Please me, baby Turn around and just tease me, baby You know what I want and what I need, baby (Let me hear you say) Please (Let me hear you say) Please (woo) Booty so round (round), booty so soft (soft) Bet you wanna smack it again (ayy) Let me demonstrate Hit it one time, make it levitate Titties out like blaka (blaka) Broke bitches watch out now (watch out) Your pussy basura (basura) My pussy horchata (oh) I'm gonna ride it, do it just how you like it Tonight and after that (ooh) Let's do it one more time Girl, I ain't one for beggin', but now you got me beggin' Please me, baby Turn around and just tease me, baby You know what I want and what I need, baby (Let me hear you say) Please (Let me hear you say) Please (woo) Come on Come on, back it up for me Come on Ooh, twerk it on me slowly Come on Girl, let me put this lovin' on you You better say that shit (uh) Cardi don't play that shit (yeah) Do my back like I do these records, break that shit Please me, baby (uh) Turn around and just tease me, baby (uh, ooh) You know what I want and what I need, baby (yes) (Let me hear you say) Please (Let me hear you say) Please (woo) Please me, baby Turn around and tease me, baby You got what I want and need, baby (Let me hear you say) Please (Let me hear you say) Please (woo) Why It Sucks # The song as well as it's music video, is annoying and boring. # Stupid lines like "Your pussy basura (Basura), my pussy horchata (Oh)" which translates to "Your pussy trash (Trash), my pussy horchata (Oh) (a milky drink enjoyed in Central America) # The song is literally created as nothing but to ride on the success of the duo's previous song Finesse. # Bruno sounds annoying at times, especially during the "wooo" part. Music Video Cardi B & Bruno Mars - Please Me (Official Video) Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Bruno Mars Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Boring Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Overplayed Songs